


After the Fall

by cynx_17_kh



Series: You're Somewhere Between The Boy Of My Dreams And The Boy Of My Nightmares [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: I rated it mature because I don't want to catch flack about the suicide talk, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Notes, isa/saix isn't actually there but he's mentioned alot, no one actually dies, same reason for the graphic depictions of violence marking, suicide planning, talk about suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 14:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17266109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynx_17_kh/pseuds/cynx_17_kh
Summary: Lea wakes up in an unfamilar place after confronting Isa. What is he willing to do to get him back?





	After the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting the new year off really well in my opinion. My goal for every day is to write 1000 and I wrote about 1800 of this piece today. I wrote this for my writer's group. First prompt of this year, like it was last year, was New Beginnings, so I present to you: Axel's beginning.

Lea awoke in an unfamiliar room. The walls around him were white, and the window had a view of a strange heart-shaped moon. He had no idea where this place was since that moon seemed like something out of a fairy tale. Sitting up from the uncomfortable bed that he was on, he noticed that he was in a long black coat, black gloves, and black boots. Furrowing his brow, he wandered over to the window to look around, hoping to learn more about where the hell he was. 

“You’re awake, that’s good to see.” A deep voice spoke, startling him and causing him to whip around.

“Who are you?” he asked, voice wavering.

“My name is Xemnas. You intruded on my property and provoked my guards on multiple occasions. We managed to capture your blue haired friend but you were slippery and got away. Not this last time, though. You’re ours now.”

“No way, you can’t own people! I’m leaving and taking Isa with me.”

“I’m afraid that Isa is no more. Besides, you already tried to take him back. He nearly killed you for it. Does that seem like your friend?”

“Well, no it doesn’t, but I know he’s in there somewhere. You’ve brainwashed him.”

“No, I just made him stronger. Like you, his emotions made him weak. In this age with heartless running about, it makes it so much easier to find strong people.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Exactly that. When the killing blow is dealt by a heartless, the heart is stolen and a human’s body, if it’s strong enough, will split into two parts. It will always become a heartless, but becoming a Nobody is what we look for. It’s a sign that you’re stronger than your heart allows you to be. That’s what Saix is now. He’s one of my many Nobodies. Of course, there are many failed Nobodies, and you’ll likely see them lurking about here. They don’t have a human form, so don’t be too startled when you see them.”

“Who’s Saix?” he asked, trying to move further away from the white haired man in front of him. “What does any of this have to do with Isa?”

“Isa is no more, I told you that. Insolent child, learn to listen. Saix is his new name. If we want to move forward with our ways without a heart, we must all start anew and be given new names. It frees our minds of any attachments that we might still remember of our human lives. Now, what was your name?”

“It’s Lea and no matter what you do to me I’ll make Isa remember me so I can get him out of this hell hole.”

“Of course, Lea. Now, if you’ll do me a favor and come with me, I’d like to show you something that our dear Vexen has been working on. He truly has outdone himself this time. I knew that young boy that he had with him would continue to be a valuable asset for us.”

They walked throughout the halls of what seemed to be a never ending castle. There were windows that all had the same view of the heart shaped moon, but Lea had no idea if they were actually windows or if they were screens with the same projection played on every one of them. 

After going down five or six flights of stairs, Lea and Xemnas arrived in a basement type of laboratory. A tall blond man stood hunched over one of the tables, working with some sort of potion. A young boy was sat on a stool in front of a window and was taking notes. He seemed to be observing the behavior of who or whatever was on the other side of the glass. Seeing a child as young as him making such detailed notes for scientific purposes made Lea considerably more uneasy than the disturbing aura of the lab.

“Vexen, Zexion.” Xemnas called out, getting the attention of the man and the boy, respectively.

The man, Vexen apparently, gently turned down the flame of the Bunsen burner that was slowly boiling whatever potion that he was working with and turned to face Xemnas.

“Ah, Superior. How wonderful to see you again.” he bowed slightly, then called out to the boy, who hadn’t moved from where he sat. “Zexion, my boy, do take a break from your behavioral study and great our Superior. It appears he’s brought a guest.”

Wordlessly, Zexion put his pen into his notebook to mark the page that he was on and hopped off the stool to walk over to the blond man. It seemed that they almost had a father and son relationship.

“I’m glad to see him working so diligently to help you with your research, Vexen.”

“Indeed, I am happy that you took my suggestion to bring him into our ranks. I knew he’d help us further our progress towards our ultimate goal. Now, who is this unruly redhead that you’ve brought into my lab? He must mean something if he’s here and not in a… more unsavory place.”

Xemnas chuckled and reached behind Lea’s back to push him forward. “You have a job to do with this one, Vexen. I need him to be taught a lesson about trespassing and disturbing the guard.”

“So you managed to find the one who was with Saix, then?”

“He came to us all on his own, though I believe we are very lucky that he wasn’t killed. It seems that fate wills us to accept him into the Organization.”

“Really? Another member so soon?”

“His soul seems strong. Despite what I’ve told him, he seems insistent on rescuing his friend. Thus, I figured we test his will. Zexion, how is your test subject?”

“It is doing well, Superior. It’s more than capable to be used for the red head.”

“Whoa whoa whoa. Can we talk about this? Don’t I have a say in this somewhere? Anywhere? This can’t be legal, I’m getting out of here and calling the cops.” Lea said, turning around to try to run, only to be stopped by a glowing red beam of light that Xemnas held.

“I wouldn’t run, if I were you, Lea. Truly, it would be a shame if I had to kill before we tested your merit. Now, Vexen, if you’ll do the honors.”

Bowing with acknowledgement of the order, he left the table he was working at and walked over to the window that Zexion had been seating. The boy followed him muttering something about the speed needed to open the door so as to not prematurely disturb the beast. The two Nobodies conferred over some data and Lea felt a pit in his stomach form as they spoke. He couldn’t hear exactly what they were saying, but from what he gathered, he wasn’t walking out of this castle alive.

“What’s going to happen to me in there?” He asked, almost defeated. “Am I going to die?”

“Yes, but you’ll walk out of here if your soul and will are strong enough. In fact, I’ll make you a bargain.”

“A bargain? Why?”

“To help cement your will to survive. If you go in there accepting death, it’s not as likely that you’ll become one of us. Are you interested?”

“What’s the bargain?”

“If you walk out of there as a Nobody, I’ll make sure you retain all of the memories of your human life.”

“I’m assuming there’s a catch, so spill.”

“You mustn’t use these memories to unlock Saix’s memories on your own. If he is going to remember his human life, he must do it of his own accord.”

“Not good enough. If I become one of you guys, let me visit Isa’s family and tell them that he died. They’ll tear the town apart looking for him if he’s gone any longer. It’s been hard the past eight days because they’ve been pestering my family to see if we knew where he was.”

“What of your own family?”

“I’ll forge a suicide note. Tell them about how me and Isa were lovers and that I can’t live in a world without him.”

“What were your words… Not good enough. If you’ve got no proof of Isa’s death his family will never believe you.”

Lea thought for a moment, then had an idea. “If you can get Saix to rewrite a suicide note that I make for Isa, then I can give that to his parents. Same kind of schtick as with my note, but instead of not being able to live without me, it would be that he couldn’t keep living the lie that he was forced to live. I can have it so that he hung himself at the tree where we always met and I can dig a false grave to ‘bury him’ because he didn’t want his parents to find him swinging from a branch.”

“And your death? How will that be believable?”

He was stumped. It was much harder to fake his own death without any help. “I don’t know. I’d need someone to help, or a clone or something.”

Zexion spoke up from his stool at the window. “I have the power to create illusions. If the Superior allows it, I could create an illusion for you so that your family could see that you died. Plus we all can teleport, so I could get you away from wherever you died fairly easily, since you won’t have full control of it yet.”

“I’ll allow it. What’s your plan now, Lea?”

“Okay, after Isa’s family knows about his death, in the middle of the night I’ll write my own suicide note and lock ‘myself’ in the bathroom. Fake me will quietly fill the tub up and climb into it, fully clothed, and slice his arms open from the wrist up to the elbow. We leave and my family finds the carnage in the morning. As for a burial, I could have in my note that I wish to be buried next to Isa and have a premade grave next to him. Zexion, can your illusions have a physical form, or will it be to hard to bury me?”

“It’ll be fine, my illusions are in the minds of who I chose to put them on. We’ll follow them carefully and implement any further illusions as necessary.”

“I’ll be the medic if they call for one, I’ll be on standby.” Vexen offered. “That is, of course, you walk out of the Defender’s grasp alive.”

Xemnas grinned. “How excellent. Shall we get started then?”

It was in this moment that Lea made a decision that was almost certainly the worst thing he could’ve ever done. Everything was set up in a way that he could make it work. He closed his eyes, gave a silent hail mary, and dug his nails into his palms.

“Yes. How long do I get to fake our deaths?”

“As long as necessary. Humans are fickle. Let’s begin, Vexen. Prepare him as necessary. We may have work to do in a few minutes.”

With that, Lea was escorted to the chamber after having his memories copied to a disk. There was a large bluish creature inside of it and he assumed that it was the Defender that Vexen had mentioned. After entering the chamber, he fought the beast off as well as he could, but he had no weapons. He made sure to never give up, hoping that would help his chances of reawakening into a Nobody after his death. After what seemed like forever, the Defender dealt the final blow and not even ten minutes later, he walked out of the chamber.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would,” Xemnas grinned as he held up a hand and summoned the letters of his human name in front of him. He shuffled them and stopped their movement by adding an ‘X’ to the letters. “Welcome to the Organization, Axel.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, drop a kudos and a comment telling me that you did! Kudos make me feel better about my writing and nice comments make me want to write more, so please do the thing ^-^
> 
> I have some shitty doodle commissions, so do a broke ho a favor and take a peek at the [post](https://how-to-train-your-kirishima.tumblr.com/post/181598483924/how-to-train-your-kirishima-this-is-really) and maybe even consider DMing me for a piece! 
> 
> My tumblrs, if you wanted to do the thing:  
> [@how-to-train-your-kirishima](https://how-to-train-your-kirishima.tumblr.com/): Talk to me about My Hero Academia!  
> [@otabaeplisetsky](https://otabaeplisetsky.tumblr.com/): Talk to me about Yuri!!! on Ice!  
> [@otabaeplisetsnyoom](https://otabaeplisetsnyoom.tumblr.com/): Talk to me about Kingdom Hearts!
> 
> My twitters if you wanted to do the thing:  
> [@cynx_17_kh](https://twitter.com/cynx_17_kh): My personal twitter  
> [@otabaeplisetsky](https://twitter.com/otabaeplisetsky): My YOI twitter  
> [@how2trainurkiri](https://twitter.com/how2trainurkiri): My BNHA twitter


End file.
